


Surprises and Thoughts (In A Heartbeat)

by Malen_Kiy



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malen_Kiy/pseuds/Malen_Kiy
Summary: This is the developing of a relationship. From POV  of Sherwin.
Relationships: Jonathan/Sherwin (In a Heartbeat)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Learning and Believing

Sherwin blinked, surprised that Jonathan was there. Just sitting right there. Jonathan smiled at him and looked at the sky.  
"Why... Why Me?" Jonathan asked. Sherwin looked at him, confused. "Why do you like me? Of all the people. Why does someone like you, who is so sweet and cute, like someone like me?" He rephrased. Sherwin blushed.  
"Because you are amazing. You are adorable and smart. And so many other things, I can't describe. But you are perfect." He fidgeted with his hands. Jonathan looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. Then he reached over and took Sherwin's hand. Sherwin turned dark red, and the dopey smile appeared on his face.  
"I'll see you at lunch. Right?" Jonathan asks. Sherwin nods happily and watches as Jonathan smiles and gets up to go inside. Sherwin stands up and collects himself for a moment. He pressed his hand to his chest to make sure his heart was still in there, and walked inside.

He expected people to avoid him, after what happened in the front of the school, but that didn't happen. Everything was just like normal. At lunch, he found Jonathan sitting at a table in the corner with some of his friends. Jonathan patted the seat next to him and Sherwin sat down. He pulled out his food and stared down at the table, avoiding people's gaze. They're talking about sports and baseball and things Sherwin knows nothing about. After about five minutes, Jonathan reaches over and takes Sherwin's hand under the table. Sherwin smiled. Suddenly someone spoke to him.  
"Hey Sherwin! You're in the Computer Programming Club aren't you? Didn't you make that robot that could write?" A boy across the table asked. Sherwin looked up smiling.  
"Uh... Yeah. It was called Millie. I named it after my cat." He said softly. Jonathan looked at him.  
"You have a cat?" He asked. Sherwin nodded.  
"She's kind of a brat. If you don't give her attention when she wants it, she'll either knock something of a shelf, or spill her water." He chuckled. "She's a devil she is." People laughed. The rest of lunch was spent talking about pets and funny things they do. As they started to clean up, Jonathan pulled Sherwin aside.  
"Hey! Um so, I was hoping you would meet me at tree after school? Unless you have to go home." He said.  
"No! I walk. I can hang out for a while." Sherwin replied. Jonathan smiled.  
"Great. See you then." He turned and walked away.

Sherwin walked outside to see Jonathan on his phone, leaning against the tree. He walked down to the tree. "Whats up?" He asked. Jonathan handed him his phone.  
"Can I have your number?" He asked. Sherwin smiled calmly, but inside he was freaking out.  
Jonathan wanted his number! He put it in the phone and Jonathan smiled. He saved it and immediately sent a text to Sherwin. Sherwins phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out and saved Jonathans number.  
"I, uh. I have to go to baseball practice, okay?" He said. Sherwin nodded, telling Jonathan that he had to get home anyway.  
Jonathan nodded. Before Sherwin could turn Jonathan grabbed his arm. Sherwin blinked, confused. Jonathan leaned forward and placed one quick kiss on Sherwins cheek before letting go and jogging to the baseball diamond. "Holy shit." Sherwin said.


	2. Texting and First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Sherwin text back and forth and go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos! I didn't expect this to be seen, its only my first story after all. Thank you! Please leave feedback in the comments.

Sherwin got home and wandered around his room, thinking. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and unlocked it. It was Jonathan.

_Hey Sherwin how are you doing_

_im good, hbu?_

_better now! ;)_

Sherwin grinned. His fingers flew over the keyboard.

_duh. your talking to me :p kidding but im glad_

_well youre not wrong. :D_

Sherwin flopped down on his bed and laughed. Jonathan sent another text

_ Hey i actually dont have much time but i was wondering if you are free tomorrow after school _

_ Yea why? _

_ wanna go to the movies? _

Sherwin froze. Jonathan asked him out. He ran out of his room and called up the stairs to his mom. "Can I go to the movies tomorrow?" he yelled

His mother apeared at the top of the steps. "With who?" 

"Um, Jonathan." He replied. Sherwins older sister, Cathy, stuck her head out of her room.

"Shirwin's got a daaate." She said in a sing song voice. He shushed her. His mom paused, thinking. 

"Fine. But you better be home by Nine." She said. Sherwin grinned and nodded. He sent a message to Jonathan

_ Yea! as long as im back home by nine. my mom worries. _

_ i get it. Im glad you can come. see you tomorrow! _

_ Yea. See you tomorrow. _

He's about to turn his phone off when he sees the dot dot dot bubble pop up. He waits. It disappears for a moment but then reapers. 

_ Cant wait <3 _

Sherwin froze. A heart. A Heart. He felt breathing on his neck and he spun around. Cathy was reading over his shoulder. 

"Sherwin! You got a boyfriend! Lucky. I still haven't found one." She grinned. Sherwin punched her in the arm. 

"Don't read over my shoulder like that!" He cried. Then he sighed. "You'll find someone Cathy."

Cathy grinned and kissed him on the forehead. "You got this Sherwin." She smiled warmly. "Just... Don't be weird." She winked and disappeared back into her room. Sherwin's heart was warm. He sat down on his bed, pulled out his laptop, and turned on a movie. What a wonderful day.

___________________________________

The next day went by quickly. He had lunch with Jonathan again and classes were mundane as always. By the time the end of the day came, Sherwin was nervous. He'd been worrying all day. Then Jonathan walked up to him after school and took his hand, and he melted. They walked to the movie theater and Jonathan bought them popcorn. The movie started and it was good. About halfway through Jonathan wrapped his arm around Sherwin and pulled him closer. And then the movie ended. As the credits rolled, Jonathan looked at Sherwin.

"Sherwin" He whispered. Sherwin looked back, and his heart began to pound. Jonathan leaned foreword, and kissed him. Softly. They pulled apart and Sherwin grinned. Jonathan checked his watch. "Its uh. Its only six. Maybe we could go hang out somewhere more... private for a while." He must have seen Shirwin's face because he gasped. "Not to do anything. Just. To talk more!" He stuttered. Sherwin nodded. 

"I.. I would enjoy that." 


	5. Johnathan's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boardgames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a Work In Progress.

They walked back to Johnathan's house. It was dark now and the crisp air nibbled at their noses. They talked about the movie and siblings and other silly things. When they got to Johnathans house, he pulled out a key and they went inside.   
A voice called out, "Johnathan, is that you honey?" A woman walked around the corner and saw Sherwin. "Oh you must be Sherwin. I'm Johnathan's mother. I've heard a lot about you. Johnathan was very happy yesterday when-"  
"Mom!" Johnathan cried, exasperated. Sherwin laughed.   
His mother smiled. "Well in any case, its nice to meet you. You let me know before you go, okay? I can give you a ride home." And with that, she turned and walked away. Sherwin turned to Johnathan.   
"She seems nice."   
"Yeah, she's pretty cool. But dont tell her I said that." He laughed. They went into Johnathans room and sat down. "Want to play a game?"  
Sherwin shrugged. "What kind of game?" Johnathan opened a closet. There were board games stacked on shelves.   
"Catan?" Johnathan asked.   
"Uhhh.... I don't know what that is."   
Johnathan whirled around. "You dont know Catan?! I have to teach you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a Work In Progress.


End file.
